The present invention relates to a new variety of plum tree, designated varietally as the "Black Jewel", and more particularly to a plum tree which bears fruit which ripens during the second week of July, approximately July 7 through July 14, and which is most closely similar to the "Friar" variety plum tree (unpatented), but which is distinguished therefrom by bearing clingstone plums, having a smoother skin surface, a more distinctive reddish skin color, and particularly by its unique, attractive and lightly red highlighted flesh which is aromatic and of excellent eating quality.
For many years, the applicant has engaged in the production of new and distinctive varieties of plum trees. The subject variety of plum tree was produced in one of the inventor's numerous new seedling areas but from parents of unknown origin. The subject variety plum tree was grown, with other seedlings, on the applicant's ranch near the intersection of Kings Canyon Road and Fowler Avenue in Fresno, County of Fresno, State of California, in 1977. When the unique qualities of the subject variety were recognized, the applicant asexually reproduced the new variety by budding the new variety to stock plum trees planted on his Ranch No. 9 located at the corner of Fowler Avenue and Belmont Avenue near the City of Fresno, Calif. The budded progeny were grown until it was determined that the new variety dependably and accurately reproduced the superior characteristics observed by the applicant in the original seedling. The applicant accomplished the aforementioned first propogation in 1980.
The instant variety is distinguishable from the "Friar" variety (unpatented), by its full Dark Maroon Red skin and somewhat diffused red flesh, which ripens during the second week of July, which further is aromatic and of excellent eating quality and which is a clingstone.